Rendez-vous and interconnection
by Meriarty
Summary: Due the absence of a Dirk Gently category, it's placed under HGTTG. Apologies. Just a bit of Jently!
1. Tipp-ex bottles

**I'd like to dedicate this one to the Dirk Gently on twitter because he single-handedly got everyone hooked on Dirk Gently.**

**Oh, and ****_oh boy, _****DirkJane is an OTP.**

**Here's chapter one!**

* * *

If there is one thing Dirk Gently is great at, it's making a mess. People highly doubted it's purpose; In their eyes, it was just a mere excuse to make a mess and then not clean it up but in the detective's mind, the chaos made sense. Or it didn't. That's why it did.

So obviously, he was making a mess right now. Janice had gone out on another break and he had sent Macduff to fetch them pizza because Dirk felt like they needed to stay here; If everything was correct, they would receive a phonecall and well, Dirk simply needed his assistant with him. Despite Susan's protests, he had managed to bribe him with pizza, (bottom line: which Macduff eventually had to get and pay himself) tea (made by Macduff) and other empty promises. Even Richard Mcduff himself was surprise he always eventually ended up doing as Dirk had told him to do. The detective was searching through the papers, tossing whatever he didn't need over his shoulder. "Bills, bills, _blah, blah, bla_..." he mumbled, a habit he had developed due Macduff's presence. What seemed out of nowhere, one of his business cards landed right in front of him. "I've called you, you know."

Slowly, Dirk looked up in the direction of the oh, so familiar voice. Denim jacket with a gray hoodie underneath, long brown hair, a smile and dark eyes. This could only be one person. "_Jane_!" He refrained from jumping over his desk, a grin spreading across his face as he involuntarily fixed his tie. "Hello, again, Dirk Gently." The girl in front of him smiled with a short wave. "It's been a while." She grinned, tipping her head to the side. Dirk was actually too busy staring at her as if she was a ghost; It had been quite clear they would never actually see eachother again and here she was. He walked over to her from behind his desk and before he knew, she had pulled him into a hug. "It certainly has been. Must have been around a year?" Dirk knew to utter the words, his arms around the girl who immediately replied. "Eleven months, two weeks and a day, so yes; Around a year... _Sorry_." She smiled rather apologetically up at the detective before taking a step back. "How have you been? I sent your cards, you know.. From Spain, Belgium, Italy. One from Russia." She laughed softly but Dirk quickly glanced at the wall of interconnected things. '_Oh_,' He thought, '_they were _Jane's _and not yet interconnected_.' "I've been doing rather well, thank you.. Yourself?" With a few quick movements, he snatched the cards off the wall. He had already noticed that the addresses on them had been removed with tipp-ex.

Maybe that explained the bottles on Janice's desk. _But then again_, she was supposed to have those bottles.


	2. Stolen chips

**Part two. At last.**

**Obviously for Aaron and Susan because they are brilliant.**

* * *

No one would nor could have assumed that the pair on the bench in the park were world's only holistic detective and a computer programme downloaded into the body of a girl. "So," the detective started, chewing thoughtfully on a chip. "Er- How have you been?" The girl, Jane/Elaine/Max - it was complicated - replied with a smile. "I've been well." "Good." The holistic detective, Dirk, almost immediately replied. An awkward silence fell. Jane nudged Dirk with a grin. "It's funny, you and I, sitting here."

The statement that Max - or in this case Jane - would teach herself was proven with the fact that she had developed a British accent instead of her original, rather curious, accent and that she didn't need any support while walking anymore. Which was rather convenient, Dirk had to admit, after running out with a bag of chips which they were now eating on the bench.

"History all over again." She laughed softly and dipped another chip in the ketchup. "I've been everywhere. Well, not _everywhere_ but you get the point. Solved any cases?" She looked at him, smiling in interest. "Well," Dirk started but got interrupted by a bunch of kids near the pond, trying to fish the ball out of the water. "Should we help them?" Jane worried her lip between her teeth in thought, head tipped to her shoulder. "Undoubtedly so." Jane took another chip. "Then we will have to leave the chips." "Well then! I believe they'll have to get a new ball." His broad grin indicated that he absolutely wasn't going _anywhere_ while they hadn't ran out of chips yet.


End file.
